


Possession

by SparksFrost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksFrost/pseuds/SparksFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe in which Dirk is 2 years older than Dave, Dave being 19 and Dirk 21. They live together in their apartment in Dallas. Their Mom is dead and their Dad pretty much abandoned them. Dirk has some spontaneous anger/possession issues and Dave gets fired up quickly, but he harbors feelings for Dirk that not only cause him to be extremely jealous of anyone near his brother, but those feelings are completely unknown by the older Strider, and so he must deny them in any way possible. Sometimes, however, Dirk seems to be dealing with his own feelings of attraction for Dave, and he doesn't know how to handle it, insisting on shoving them back. (And then smut eventually ensues.)<br/>-------</p><p>Look, Dave… I know I'm not the best brother, but I try to be here for you. I guess I can get a bit possessive; you're all I got." You shrug. "And I intend to take care of what's mine."</p><p>Stiffening, Dave turns to face you once more, his face flushed. "I am not yours. I'm your brother not your lover."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I changed it from third to second person point of view. I've never written a story like that, but as I was typing the next chapter, I kept putting "you" and "your" and I was like "WHAT THE HECK I DO NOT DO THIS!" And then I was like "oh, hey, it sounds better this way." So I went through and TEDIOUSLY changed it all as well as putting it in present tense. SO IF THERE IS A MISTAKE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. It's like 3am and I proofread it twice but I'm a failure so yeah.  
> I also added a glorious amount of BACKSTORY. YAAAY. SADNESS AND TEARS. Sorta. And just warning I decided to be a butt and throw some sadstuck in in the next chapter so BE PREPARED FOR FEELINGS. Especially if you like DirkJake. ;D muhahahahaha.

"Not bad." You grab a towel, rubbing it through your hair and wiping it across your sweat drenched forehead. "Maybe you'll beat me one day." You grin at your brother, tossing Dave your used towel.  
  
Dave grunts, snagging the cloth out of the air. "As if I'd wipe my pristine body with the remains of a rag disgraced by your body oils." He flings it back, instead tugging off his shirt and using the dry part to dab at himself.   
  
You snort. "Pussy." You sling the towel around your neck and eye his lean torso. "Since when did you have a burn on your right pec?" You walk over and flick the small circular cigarette burn.   
  
Hissing, Dave bats your finger away. "Stop that. I got it last night. It still fuckin' hurts."   
  
Your narrow your eyes. "Who gave it to you?" You demand, hardly even a question.   
  
"Why do you care? It's none of your business. I'm 19, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Stop treating me like your damn kid brother."   
  
"I am older than you."  
  
"By two fuckin' years. Big deal." You could sense more than see Dave roll his eyes behind his shades.   
  
"That still makes me the responsible one. When Dad went off to the war he left me in charge." You set a hand on your brother's shoulder, squeezing none too kindly. Dave shrugs it off.  
  
"Whatever, dumbass. You're just making that up. And I know you don't believe that bullshit about Dad and the war. He just deserted us for whores and drugs, and you know it as well as me."   
  
Your grab Dave by the base of his throat, feeling a familiar anger start to burn in your gut. "Don't  **ever**  say that again." You snarl. You will never stop believing in your dad. You'll fall apart if you do.  
  
"I lost my faith in Dad years ago." Dave snaps, shoving you violently.  
  
You release him, taking a step away and clenching your fists tightly, your leather gloves creaking quietly. "Well fuck if all you have left is me. You have to deal with it and my shit. So fuckin' sorry that I'm not the fuckin' perfect person to support you." You grind out angrily.  
  
Dave stares at your silently, and you watch as all the fight leaves his body. Dave sighs, turning his head to stare out over the cityscape of Dallas. "I know." He says, barely audible.   
  
You feel you tensed muscles unwind, and you're ashamed for exploding at your only companion. "Look, Dave… I know I'm not the best brother, but I try to be here for you. I guess I can get a bit possessive; you're all I got." You shrug. "And I intend to take care of what's mine."  
  
Stiffening, Dave turns to face you once more, his face flushed. "I am not  _yours_ . I'm your  **brother**  not your  **lover** ."  
  
"Shit. Damnit you know what I meant." You clear your throat, feeling sweat dripping down your neck. You blame it on the hot afternoon sun.  "Let's just go inside and clean up, okay?" You rub your temples.  
  
Dave's stance remains tense. "Fine. Whatever." He snatches his sword up from the ledge and storms into your apartment, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Closing your eyes, you turn and sit, swinging your legs over the edge of the apartment complex. You pick up your katana, laying it across your legs and idly running your fingers over the edge of the blade. "What am I going to do about this?" You mumble. "I really am being possessive of Dave like I would a lover."   
  
You rest your chin in your hands and turn your mind to the past. When your dad had said he was leaving, you'd been so angry at him. Your mom had died giving birth to Dave, and so if he left you'd be alone. You Dad had promised he'd come back for you one day, but that you had to swear to take care of Dave. He'd said that Dave was weaker and needed someone strong like you to be by his side. You'd said that the next year when you turned 18 you were going to sign up for the military and come find him, Dave be damned. He was furious. He said that Dave was your number one priority and that if you went to look for him he would never come home. Grudgingly, you agreed, and when you left the room you found Dave staring at you hatefully. He told you he'd heard everything and that if he was such a bother to you and Dad he might as well kill himself. You'd shrugged and walked off. The next day, Dave ended up in the hospital for overdosing on drugs. You were so scared. You didn't think he'd been serious. You made an oath to yourself to always protect him because he suddenly meant so much more to you after you almost him. He would be your most important person. And he always has been. You'd put your world on hold to take care of him. You'd dropped out of high school to get a job while Dave finished, and after he graduated he got a job too, though you still pull most of his weight. You don't mind though. The four years you've had alone with him have been hard, but he's been there for you just as much as you've been there for him. Even if you both acted like you didn't give a damn about the other, there was an unspoken agreement between the two of you to watch each other's backs. Not saying you guys never fought, 'cause sure as hell you strifed all the damn time. But that was okay.   
  
Another half-hour passes as you stew in your thoughts before you finally go inside, walking down the stairs and into the hallway. To your left you could hear Dave watching T.V. in the living room, so you head to the right into the bathroom. After an unusually short shower (only 45 minutes), you tug a towel around your waist and amble to the kitchen for a coke. Half way there you realize you left your shades in the bathroom, but you  decide it's too much effort to go back and get them.   
  
"Bro, could you at least grace me with gift of wearing clothes as to save my poor virgin eyes?" Dave drawls from the futon, absently flipping through channels.   
  
"I can do what I please." You retort, popping the top of the can and taking a swig. "And you're full of bullshit."  
  
"Why do you have to be such a dick?"  
  
"Why do you have to be such an ungrateful brat? You should mind your elders."   
  
Dave scoffs and gets to his feet, tossing the remote on the couch and brushing past you to the fridge. Expertly, he opens it and catches the swords with one hand, pulling out a bottle apple juice with the other before thrusting the swords back and slamming the fridge shut. He casually returns to his perch on the futon. "I guess you're too  _elderly_  to put on your clothes by yourself. Do you need you dear younger brother to help you?" He coos scornfully.   
  
"Why yes, actually that sounds like a wonderful offer. Why don't you do just that?"  
  
Dave freezes.   
  
"Ha ha, woops." You give him a shit-eating grin. "Didn't expect me to take you up on that, now did you?"  You knew Dave couldn't back down now without losing. God you love fucking with him. And by that you mean his head. Fucking with his head, that is.   
  
With an indifferent shrug, Dave stands. "What are you waiting for?" He saunters off down the hall to your room. Chuckling, you follow.  
  
When you enter your room, Dave has a box in his arms, and a dead-panned face.  
  
You hesitate. "What's that?" You wonder what he's up to now.   
  
"Just some stuff I picked up from some people that have spent the night and forgotten a few things." He whips out a thong and a bra, followed by a pair of booty shorts and a spaghetti top.   
  
"Ahahaha. No." Your cross your arms, not amused. "And when have chicks been crashing at our flat?"  
  
Dave smirks. "They haven't."   
  
"Shit, you're telling me that you have your boyfriends dress like chicks? Isn't that kinda against the point?"  
  
"They have dicks and chicks don't. I can't help if I like seeing them in nice things."   
  
"Another reason I'm not wearing those." You'd be damned before you put on shit he and his boyfriends had come all over.   
  
"You told me I had to dress you, old man. And I plan to do exactly that." Dave advances on you.  
  
"No." You glare at him, giving him the full power of your orange eyes. He isn't fazed.   
  
"And look, you've saved me the trouble of trying to force you out of your boring regular clothes." Dave slips his finger into the edge of the towel encircling your hips. You smack his hand and he withdraws. "Aw, you're going to make me do this the hard way, aren't you?"   
  
You sigh, fed up with this idiocy. "Dave, get out of my room so I can change." You turn your back and head for your closet. A weight crashes into your back, pinning you to the ground. "Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" You were going to castrate him.   
  
Dave flips your around and sits on your chest, pinning your arms with his knees. "Not until you let me dress you."   
  
"Fuck off." You try to twist out from under him, but he won't be budged. "If you don't let me up this instance you're grounded for a week!"  
  
Dave laughs. "Bro, that worked when I was like, 10 and thought you were God or some shit." He leans over you, leering.   
  
Rolling your eyes, you arch your back and fling your legs forward so that they wrap around Dave's neck, hauling him backwards.   
  
"Uungh!" Dave is smashed against the floor, your legs locked around his throat. You swivel before Dave can recover and pin him down with your body, your hands trapping Dave's over his head.  
  
"Now then. I think we can come up with a separate arrangement where  _**I** _  dress  _**you** _ ." You grin. This fucker was going to pay.  
  
Dave's face is flushed and he twists his head so he is looking up and away from you.   
  
"Uuhh, bro, your towel fell off."  
  
"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am working on this. I should not be. I should be working on To Live for Life.
> 
> But Stridercest.... you have so many feels.
> 
> Anyways, yes I'm a bad person. And I'm gonna warn you this fic is gonna have some VERY mature content later on.
> 
> So watch out, those with innocent eyes.
> 
> This is an AU where the game does not exist. I don't know if I'm gonna have anyone else from Homestuck in here actively participate or not. We'll find out. Also, I guess I should make clear that this Dirk is a mix of Bro and Alpha!Dirk, so he's pretty much different from both of them! And I really have this headcannon where Dave is super hot-headed and after he got past the mid-teen "I'm so cool, worship me" thing, he flings his temper around a bit more. If pushed, Dirk'll get all pissy with him, but externally he tends to be a bit more calm than Dave. But his head is like a hurricane. XD haha.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Could you maybe get off me and, uh, do something about it? I'd rather not have your dick flapping around anywhere near me." He mumbles, his cheeks still burning.   
  
"What're you blushing for, hmmm, baby bro?" You tease, leaning closer. Like you're going to let this opportunity pass. You don't get to see him squirm very often. Dave fidgets uncomfortably, biting his lip. As much as you're enjoying yourself, seeing him like this is doing odd things to you, so you figure you should cover up fast before things become  _**really** _  awkward.What kind of a sick fuck are you to think about your brother like that? You force impure thoughts out of your head, disgusted at yourself. "I guess I'll oblige this time. Wouldn't want your maiden heart to flutter so hard it flat out wilted away."  
  
As soon as you climb off, Dave rolls away, facing the opposite direction from you. You go to your drawer and pull out a pair of boxers and jeans, donning them quickly. "Okay, Miss Sensitive. Papa's all dressed now. Your poor sweet eyes won't burn away to so much pixie dust."  
  
Dave flips you off. "Shut up." He stands, crossing his arm tightly to his chest, his back still to you. You slink up behind him, setting your hands lightly on his and whispering in his ear,  
  
"You know you were checking out my sexy dick." You should really stop saying stuff like that.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" Dave spins on you, snarling, raising his fist.  
  
You lift an eyebrow. You didn't realize just how worked up he was. "You gonna punch my brains out, lil' bro?"   
  
Dave's jaw clenches, and then relaxes as he exhales heavily. "I'm going out." He mutters as he turns and leaves the room, hands thrust deep into his pockets.  
  
"Where are you going, kid?" You call after him. Now you've done it.  
  
"None of your goddamn business."   
  
"Well if you got your sorry ass into trouble I need to know where to come get you."  
  
"I can take care of myself, numbnuts."  He shouts back.  
  
"Oh that was mature."   
  
Dave's only response is to slam the door as he exits.  
  
"God that kid acts like he's 12 sometimes." You pinch the bridge of your nose. You can already feel a murderous headache coming on.   
  
You leave your room and return to the kitchen, suddenly hungry. You rummage in the cabinets for a minute and pull out a bag of half-eaten cheetos.  Sighing, you glance at the clock. It's only 3. You have no idea when Dave will come home, and fuck if you care. You were going to order a goddamn pizza and if Dave isn't here to eat it then screw him.   
You don't give a damn. Just keep telling yourself that.   
  
Half an hour later the delivery guy knocks and you go to retrieve the pizza. You freeze when you open the door, staring in wide-eyed shock at the guy before you snap out of it. It isn't him. But god does it look like him. His tousled black hair and bright green eyes behind square glasses along with a dark tan practically scream Jake. He gives you a confused smile at your reaction. Oh god he has buck teeth too.  
  
"Uh, hey. Sorry." You rub your eyes, wishing you'd put your shades back on. That was embarrassing as hell. "Didn't mean to go all freaky on you. You just look like someone I know…well knew."  
  
He laughs, looking relieved. "It's fine, don't worry about it, man."   
  
He sounds nothing like him, and for some reason that makes your chest hurt. You reach out to take the pizza as you fumble in your back pocket for your wallet.  
  
"Shit. I must've left it in my room." You withdraw your hand. "Give me a minute. You can, uh, step into the kitchen and put that down if you want."  
  
Fidgeting, his teeth worry his lip. "I, um, I'm not really supposed to go in anyone's house." His eyes flick to your bare torso and back up to your face. Probably should have put a shirt on.  
  
"Look, bro, it's fine. God, no one's going to jump you or anything. It's just me. If something happens to you, sue or some shit." You roll your eyes for emphasis and walk to the back of the apartment to find your wallet. You hear the creak of the floor as the guy hesitantly steps inside. Which reminds you that you'd meant to fix that damn squeaky doorway.   
  
You throw some clothes around, trying to figure out where the fuck you put your wallet. Scowling, you go back to the kitchen, scanning the area. The delivery guy stands rigidly by the table where he had set the pizza.  
  
"For fucks sake, relax." You raise an eyebrow. "You look I'm about to shove my dick up your ass." You regret your words as soon as they leave your mouth.  
  
The guy turns bright red, his mouth opening and closing and his legs shaking slightly.   
  
"Dude… are you okay?" You take a small step forward, feeling conflicted. He's not Jake. You have to remember he's not Jake and not approach him like you would your ex-boyfriend. "I'm, uh, sorry if that upset you." You say, not really sure how to comfort him. "I shouldn't joke about gay stuff like that with people I've just met. My friends are used to it and I don't get out much so I forget." You grin sheepishly, hoping to ease his anxiety. Look at you acting like a fool just because this kid looks like him.   
  
"N-no it's fine! I'm… I'm gay too, it was just startling is all!" He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "My, uh, my boyfriend and I just broke up, so I was thinking about him and then you said that and it caught me off guard." He rambles on, looking really uncomfortable. God you are such an ass.  
  
"Fuck, man. I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, at least he's not dead." Why are you talking about this? More importantly, why the FUCK are you talking about it with someone you just met?  
  
"What?"  
  
Damn it to hell. You already started, might as well finish. "My last boyfriend is dead." You force a shrug, already feeling a tight knot forming in your throat. The guy looks horrified.   
  
"Oh my god that's awful! How did that happen?!" He gasps, clapping his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something like that."  
  
You wave your hand in dismissal. "It's fine. It's been three years." No, it wasn't fucking fine. "We had to break up because my dad left my brother and I on our own and I had to take care of the little twerp. I didn't have time for a boyfriend. I tried to explain the situation to him, but he couldn't forgive me. We had a fight and then he left. He was going to Hawaii the next day, so it was the last time I saw him. His plane crashed in the ocean and was never found." Oh shit you can feel pressure building behind your eyes. You force back any tears that might dare to form, and meet the haunted gaze of the dark-haired boy.  
  
"That's the worst thing I've ever heard. I…I'm so sorry. I know that's not much, but I don't know what else to say." He reaches out and touches your arm. You stare at his hand. Unlike Jake's, it's smooth and clear of calluses. You look back up at him and smile quickly and sadly.  
  
"Nothing can be done about it. I just wish that I'd been able to apologize before…" Your voice catches. Oh hell no you are NOT going to get emotional in front of this guy. His hand is still on your arm, warm against your cool skin. He gives you a gentle squeeze and then steps forward and hugs you, rubbing circles on your bare back. You try and fail to not clutch him to you, your hands fisting in the back of his shirt.  
  
"It's okay, you're going to be okay." He whispers over and over. You know it's not true, but the thought was nice. His chin comes up to your shoulder and he rests it there, looking over your back. Holy shit he smells like Jake. Abruptly he pauses and pulls away, his eyes locked on a picture frame behind you.   
  
"Oh. My. God." He stares in shock at the picture of you and Jake, his arm looped around your shoulder giving the camera a wink and a peace sign while you stand by his side, stoic. "He could be my twin!" He looks at you with new understanding. "That's why you reacted the way you did when you saw me."  
  
You can only nod bleakly. "Yeah, I'm a lame-ass loser. Sorry for putting all this on you. I'm normally not this emotional. Must be my time of the month." You bark out a laugh without humor.  
  
He watches you intently for a moment, then suddenly leans forward and presses a soft kiss against your lips.  
  
Your eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Dirk. All teary eyed and emotional. I totally don't see him doing that except in this situation, where he's faced with the doppelganger of his dead ex-boyfriend who he never got to make-up with. :I Gosh that's tragic. Even the most cold-hearted man would shed a forlorn tear for this kind of tragedy. Especially since Dirk was in love with him. His first love. Ah, a first love never totally dies out. Yeah this situations sucks. AND I LOVE IT! AHAHAHAHHAHA.
> 
> And this new boy character who's name shall be revealed shortly looks like Jake and kind of has John's personality. I think. XD
> 
> OH HEY SPOILER THIS NEW GUY DIES AND DIRK SEES IT AND IT'S LIKE JAKE DYING ALL OVER AGAIN CAUSE HE LOOKS THE SAME! AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> Okay no I'm just kidding that would be horrible  
> then again.... I kind of like being horrible...  
> this might happen.
> 
> I have a funny as well. The line that says “You look I’m about to shove my dick up your ass.” Originally said "You look like someone shoved a dick up your ass." But as I was proofreading the first time, I realized I put "You look like someone shoved a dirk up your ass." And then I died laughing. *is super lame* I'm gonna shut up now and go die.


	3. Chapter 3

You start mentally flipping the fuck out, your body ridged as he moves his lips gently against yours. Your hands shake. He stops kissing you and pulls away slightly to look into your eyes, searching for a reaction, his face flushed. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" He bites his lip in that adorable way you're already fond of.   
  
You slowly lift your hand and cup it against his cheek, your eyes boring into his. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything you lunge forward and attach your lips to his, kissing him desperately. The guy makes a muffled noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around your neck. You run your tongue along his bottom lip and he opens up, allowing you to slip inside. By all things sane and sweet he fucking tastes like Jake. Your tongues twist together and he presses your bodies closer as you reach up and tangle the fingers of your right hand in his hair, putting your left on his waist to hold him against you. He lets out a breathy little moan and you can feel the heat pooling in your gut.   
  
And then you hear a strangled sound from the front door.   
  
Whipping your head up you see Dave frozen in place, his hand still on the doorknob. His expression is absolutely unreadable, his eyes hidden behind his shades. You quickly release the boy and flounder about for something to say. You see Dave's hand tighten, and then he turns around and walks back out, the door clicking shut behind him.   
  
"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" You realize what you had been doing was incredibly stupid. Dave was the only person who was supposed to matter! You couldn't do this.   
  
"Was that your brother?" The green-eyed boy asked, oblivious to the fact that Dave had been furious. He probably thought he was just trying to give them some privacy. You exhale loudly.   
  
"Yeah. He's going to give me hell over this." You pinch the bridge of your nose. "Look…uh…" You don't even know this guy's name.   
  
"Jack." He inserts.   
  
What. The living. Fuck. How did this guy end up being such a replica of Jake?  You clear your throat. "Dirk."   
  
"Dirk..." He tries your name out. "I guess… I should probably go. I need to get back to work. They're probably going to hand my ass to me for taking so long." He rubs his arm self-consciously.    
  
"Yeah, uh, money. I have to get your money." You forget trying to find your wallet and go the futon, pulling out a wad of bills you keep stashed there. You give him the appropriate amount and he turns to go, but then stops.   
  
"Hey… Can I have your number?" He asks tentatively, blushing.   
  
Shit. How could you say no? But how could you say yes? You're torn, but he already looks heartbroken at your hesitation. Oh fuck it all. You force a grin. "Yeah, sure." You snag a scrap of paper off the table and fumble for a pen before jotting down your cell-phone number.  Before you hand it to him you pause. "You're older than 18, right?"   
  
He flashes you a breathtaking smile. "Of course! I'm 20."    
  
"Good." You give him the paper and see him to the door. As he's walking down the hall he turns and gives you a dorky wave before scampering away, leaving you to wonder where your brother ran off to.   
  
You grab a piece of pizza and plop on the futon, snagging the remote and flipping the T.V. on. You stare at it idly and eat, not really watching the images flashing across the screen. Dave is never going to forgive you. You aren't sure you can forgive yourself. You are the lowest piece of shit this planet ever spat into creation.  You sprawl out on the couch, letting your legs hang off the side and pillowing your head in your arms, closing your eyes.   
  
Before long you fall asleep.   
  
Your dreams are filled with dark hair and green eyes, but right near the end, Dave comes into view, his face hard as stone and pitiless. He stares at you long and hard, his red eyes vindictive before he turns and walks away. You try to call out to him, but he vanishes in the darkness.   
  
You wake with a start.   
  
Judging by the lack of light outside, you figure maybe 4 or 5 hours have passed. Stiffly, you pull yourself into a sitting position and then hoist yourself to your feet. You get another piece of pizza and realize that nothing else has been eaten. Which means Dave still isn't home. The clock reads 10:21pm. It's still early but he usually comes home for dinner.   
  
Groaning you find your phone and call him. It goes straight to his voicemail. "Damnit Dave, where are you?" You say, before ending the call and sending him a text instead. You type and retype four different messages, each long and strenuous before you finally decide to keep it simple.   
  
_You coming home? -Bro_   
  
Half an hour passes and there's still no response. You're starting to get a little worried. Around 11 your phone buzzes and you snatch it up. It's a number you don't recognize and you sigh in frustration.  You open the text anyways.   
  
_hi dirk!_ _:B it's me, jack!_   
  
You resist the urge to smile, but your lips twitch ever so slightly.   
  
_Oh hey man. What's up?_   
  
Two minutes pass before you get a response.   
  
_nothing much. i just got off work a little while ago. did your fix things with your brother?_   
  
Mother of god why did he have to bring that up? Your head starts to pound.    
  
_He hasn't come home yet. I'm a little worried about the stupid fucker._   
  
You return to the futon and stretch back, a third slice of pizza in hand. Your phone vibrates.   
  
_well…i hope things work out! But hey I actually had a question. Do you want to meet up sometime?_   
  
Your heart twinges painfully. This wasn't Jake. This wasn't an opportunity to fix what had happened between you. That was impossible. But still… Jack called to you in a way you couldn't ignore. All your old feelings for Jake were dragged up just by looking at him. You make your decision.    
  
_Haha you just can't resist my sexy as fuck self, huh? Just name the time and place and I'll be there. Though I work from 1am to 5am on weekdays and Saturday and 1pm to 9pm on weekends, so my schedule's a bit crazy._   
  
_holy shit man! what the hell **do**  you do for a living?_   
  
You snort. You could imagine his eyes stretched wide and his mouth open like a fish out of water.   
  
_I have gigs at clubs and then on the weekends I work with the program that does horseback riding as a type of therapy for disabled kids._   
  
And you made a good amount of money off of those jobs. What can you say? You're perfect at what you do. What else could be expected of a Strider?   
  
_oh that's awesome! well I get off work friday early. So how about going to a cafe around 4ish?_   
  
Friday was in two days. You didn't have any plans yet, so you agreed. You guys idly text for about 45 minutes, discussing the shitty movies he likes to watch. Then you call it off.   
  
_It was cool talking to you bro, but I have to go get ready for my gig. I'll text you later._   
  
_oki-doki! bye for now!_   
  
You roll your eyes, a smile playing about your lips. God he is such a dork.  Before you start to dress, you text Dave again.   
  
_Please be home by the time I'm done working. I'm sorry you walked in on that._   
  
You really hate begging, but you figure it was worth a shot. Maybe Dave would take you seriously. He is such a stubborn asshole sometimes.    
  
But as long as he's safe you don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. New guy's name is out, and drama starts to unfold! Hope you enjoy what you've been reading so far! As always, please give me your feedback and let me know if there are any mistakes in this chapter! I hate spelling errors and word misplaces and such, and I only catch so many of them. >w


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's Point of view, chapter 1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to take the first three chapters and put you in Dave's shoes to see what he's thinking!
> 
> And this is the fist time I've tried to porn at all sopleasedon'tbetoomeanonmeaboutit. And it's not even real porn. It's like, fake porn. Which is even more sad.
> 
> And if you're reading this from deviantArt, please put your comments THERE, and no here! I love you guys, my loyal watchers. 
> 
> And this text is giant. :I I'm so sorry.

(Rewind! Back to the beginning!)

After your spat on the roof with Dirk, you’d slunk downstairs and taken a quick shower, more of just rinsing the sweat off your body than anything, and then crashed on the futon and flipped on the T.V. You hate fighting with him in all honesty; your mouth tends to get ahead of your brain when you’re worked up. You don’t want to take the chance of losing him. He is the only person who sacrificed his needs for yours, the only one who’s ever truly been there for you. You have some friends, but he’s the one you care about the most. But you’d rather shoot yourself in the foot than tell him that. It could lead to dangerous places for you.

When the T.V. powers up you realize Dirk had left the station on My Little fucking Pony. You make a face and flip idly through the channels. You have no idea why the hell he likes that shit. He insists it’s ironic but you don’t really believe him. Both of you calmed down a bit on the whole “everything you do is ironic” phase about 2 years ago. Of course that doesn’t mean you’ve completely forgotten irony, your dear companion. It’s just less intense. You leave the channel on some stupid comedy and then actively pay no attention to it. About 20 minutes later, you hear your bro come downstairs and enter the bathroom. You figure you won’t see him again for a while, and you were right. Almost an hour passes before he shows his face, minus shades, and clothed only in a towel. You stifle a shuddering sigh and resist the temptation to stare at him.

 “Bro, could you at least grace me with gift of wearing clothes as to save my poor virgin eyes?” You drawl, once again clicking through channels.

“I can do what I please.” He snaps, popping the top of a coke. You hear him slurp as he drinks. “And you’re full of bullshit.”

“Why do you have to be such a dick?” Of course he thinks it’s more than your eyes that aren’t virgin. You’d led him to believe that was the case when you were 17. Though it is true you’re barely clinging to the base definition of the word, you’ve had your share of experience. You’re saving your first time for the right person; someone you love and someone you trust. Dirk would laugh at you if he knew how sappy you were being. That is until he knew it was him you were waiting for. You were going to die a virgin.

“Why do you have to be such an ungrateful brat? You should mind your elders.”

Oh god you cannot believe he just said that. You scoff, get to your feet, toss the remote on the couch, and brush past him to the fridge. Expertly, you open it and catch the bundle of shitty swords with one hand, pull out a bottle apple juice with the other, and thrust the swords back into the fridge, slamming the door behind them. You casually return to your perch on the futon. “I guess you’re too _elderly_ to put on your clothes by yourself. Do you need you dear younger brother to help you?” You coo scornfully. That’ll get under his skin.

“Why yes, actually that sounds like a wonderful offer. Why don’t you do just that?”

You freeze. What. The. Fuck. Did you really just hear that? Your chest constricts and your heart skips a beat. God you are sick, sick, **_sick_** and it should bother you a hell of a lot more than it does.

“Ha ha, woops.” He gives you a shit-eating grin. You immediately want to slap it off his face. “Didn’t expect me to take you up on that, now did you?”  You knew you couldn’t back down now without looking like a pussy. God you fucking hate him. You don’t know how you’re going to stand doing something like that. How did he always know how to back you into corners, even when he doesn’t know the true reason behind your discomfort?

You quickly decide to play it off cool and shrug, standing. You know exactly what you can do to get the upper hand again, though it might just kill you in the process. “What are you waiting for?” You saunter off down the hall, and the moment you were hidden by a wall you flashstep to your room and snag your box of goodies before flashstepping to his room and beating him there.

When he enters his room, you have your box in your arms, and a face betraying nothing.

His confident step falters. “What’s that?” Without his shades you can see the suspicion flashing in his eyes.

“Just some stuff I picked up from some people that have spent the night and forgotten a few things.” You force yourself not to grin and whip out your favorite thong and bra set (which just happens to be orange), followed by a pair of shorts that make butts look delicious, and a pink spaghetti top.

“Ahahaha. No.” He folds his arms across his chest, and you can tell he doesn’t find this funny. But you want to push him until he breaks. “And when have chicks been crashing at our flat?”

Your smirk. “They haven’t.” In fact no one had.

“Shit, you’re telling me that you have your boyfriends dress like chicks? Isn’t that kinda against the point?”

You’d lied about people leaving those things at your apartment. You’d bought them yourself. But like hell you’d tell him that. “They have dicks and chicks don’t. I can’t help if I like seeing them in nice things.”

“Another reason I’m not wearing those.” He gives them a disgusted look, probably trying to imagine the things you and your “lovers” had done in them. You felt your body grow hot just at the thought of him picturing that. Forcing those feelings down, you continue the advance flawlessly.

“You told me I had to dress you, old man. And I plan to do exactly that.” You stalk closer.

“No.” He glares at you, looking like he was trying to burn you to a crisp with just the intensity of his stare. You refuse to be fazed. You smirk cockily.  

“And look, you’ve saved me the trouble of trying to force you out of your boring regular clothes.” You brazenly slip your finger into the edge of the towel encircling his hips. Shit he was so warm. He instantly smacks your hand and you reluctantly withdraw. “Aw, you’re going to make me do this the hard way, aren’t you?”

He sighs, and you can see he’s fed up with you and your games. “Dave, get out of my room so I can change.” He turns his back on you and heads for his closet. Big mistake. You leap forward and crash into him, tackling him to the ground. “Hey! Get the fuck off of me!” He sounds pissed enough to cut your balls off, but you are determined to see this through.

You flip him around and sit on his chest, pinning his arms with your knees. Holy fuck he looks so pretty splayed beneath you like that. You struggle to keep your body under control. “Not until you let me dress you.”

“Fuck off.” He tries to twist out from under you, but you won’t be budged. “If you don’t let me up this instance you’re grounded for a week!”

You laugh. “Bro, that worked when I was like, 10 and thought you were God or some shit.” You lean over him, leering. You could feel the heat radiating off his body and damn if you didn’t just want to run your hands all over his perfect chest, scars and all. But you can’t even begin to imagine the repercussions that would have.

Rolling his eyes, he arches his back and flings his legs forward so that they wrap around your neck, hauling you backwards.

“Uungh!” You’re smashed against the floor, his legs locked around your throat. He swivels before you can recover and he pins you down with his body, his hands trapping yours over your head. And oh shit oh shit oh shit you have a hard on and his dirk is bared for all to see, and thank god he’s above you and paying attention to your face and isn’t noticing the fact that you’re sporting a boner.

“Now then. I think we can come up with a separate arrangement where **_I_** dress **_you_**.” He grins wolfishly, like a predator with his doomed prey. God you were so turned on.

You feel your face flush and you twist you head so you’re looking up and away from him. “Uuhh, bro, your towel fell off.” You inform him.

“Huh?” He clutches at the material which is now only draped over his lower back.

 “Yeah. Could you maybe get off me and, uh, do something about it? I’d rather not have your dick flapping around anywhere near me.” You mumble, your cheeks still burning. What the fuck were you going to do if he saw your stupid erect dick? You needed to get out of his sight, and FAST.

“What’re you blushing for, hmmm, baby bro?” He teases, leaning closer. Oh fuck. No. He doesn’t know what he’s doing to you he needs to let you go. You fidget uncomfortably and bite your lip. Suddenly he releases you, crouching over you instead. For a moment there you thought you’d seen lust in his eyes, but it was gone so fast you weren’t sure it was there at all. “I guess I’ll oblige this time. Wouldn’t want your maiden heart to flutter so hard it flat out wilted away.”

As soon as he stands, you roll away, facing the opposite direction from him. You can hear him changing behind you. You try to think of something random to calm yourself down. Tires. You picture a tire turning in your head it works; your dick slowly deflates. You breathe a small sigh of relief.

 “Okay, Miss Sensitive. Papa’s all dressed now. Your poor sweet eyes won’t burn away to so much pixie dust.”

You flip him off from the ground. “Shut up.” You get to your feet and cross your arms tightly to your chest, your back still facing him. You sense him move towards you, and then he sets his hands lightly on your and whispers in your ear,

“You know you were checking out my sexy dick.” Well shit your boner’s back. Your only choice is to get out of there, and fast. Anger is your best ploy.

“FUCK OFF!” You spin on him, snarling, and raising your fist.

He lifts an eyebrow. You can tell he’s a little surprised. “You gonna punch my brains out, lil’ bro?”

Your jaw clenches, and then relaxes as you exhale vigorously. No, that wasn’t your plan at all. You just needed to abscond and be done with it. “I’m going out.” You mutter as you hurriedly turn and leave the room, thrusting your hands deep into your pockets.

“Where are you going, kid?” He calls after you.

“None of your goddamn business.” Like you could tell him you were going to find a private place to jack-off.

“Well if you got your sorry ass into trouble I need to know where to come get you.”

“I can take care of myself, numbnuts.”  You shout back, and then sarcastically congratulated yourself on your use of a 13 year old’s insult.

“Oh that was mature.” Figures he’d point it out.

You decide not to answer and slam the door as you exit. As soon as you’re outside you take off running down the street to the nearby park. There’s actually a good amount of trees there with a little forest path for walking your dogs or yourself, and you like to go there and find places to stake out. You have a particular favorite and actually have some junk stored there. About 200 feet off the path there’s a large cluster of rocks with an outcropping in the back with a small gap that you can just barely squeeze your wiry frame through. If you fill out any more you probably won’t be able to at all. It opens into a small cave where you’ve stashed a couple of flashlights and a lantern, a poncho, and an old sleeping bag.

Once you drag yourself inside, you grope around until you find the lantern and you flick it on, taking off your shades so you can see better. In the dim light, you unroll the sleeping bag and sit on it with your back against the wall. Your cock had rubbed painfully against the rock when you’d entered, but it’s still half-hard. Your mind returns to what had been happening earlier, with Dirk pinning you down and getting so, so close to you. You imagine his breath tickling your skin and then him finally bridging that gap and pressing his lips against yours.

It’s something you’ve craved for years, but you know you can never, **ever** mention it. You’d rather just be his brother than for him to hate you for your forbidden attraction. You continue your fantasy, picturing his hot tongue against your neck and him nipping down it until he gets to your collarbone where he bites you hard. You shiver in the cave, your heart rate picking up and your pants tightening uncomfortably. He licks the shell of your ear, and the spot right behind it, a spot that has you quivering. You slowly unzip your pants and pull your dick out, stroking it gently and smearing the bead of pre-cum over your slit. You can see those gorgeous lips sinking down over the tip of your cock, his lust-filled eyes burning under his eyelashes as he stares at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. You pant softly and close your eyes, tipping your head back to rest against the wall as you jerk yourself off. He goes down, bobbing his head and running his tongue from top to bottom before swirling it around the head over and over until you can’t stand the heat. Right before you break, he releases you with a wet pop, leaving strings of spit connecting his lips to your cock. He reaches down and squeezes your balls gently, causing you to gasp.

Fuck, you’re already so close. He grabs your dick and starts pumping it quickly, sliding up your body to connect to your lips again, running his tongue against yours. You can taste yourself on him and that only makes you hotter. You arch into his imaginary touch—your touch— and moan quietly. “God, Dirk, yes.” He slips his hand under your shirt and rubs and pinches your nipple until its sore before doing the same to the other, leaving you mewling under his ministrations. When he is satisfied with that his hand glides down your side, lightly scratching over your ribs. He grips you hard and you buck up into his hand with a load groan. Oh shit it feels so good. He smiles at you softly, nuzzling against your cheek and murmuring in your ear.

“You’ll always be the most important person to me, Dave. Only you.”

Your vision goes white and you cum all over your hand. Slumping forward, you breathe heavily for a moment, before wiping you hand of the cave floor and tucking you limp dick back into your pants. You feel foul—doing something like that when you know it wouldn’t be consensual. Even if it’s just your imagination, it’s like you’re forcing yourself on him. But fuck, you can’t help yourself. You can’t even masturbate to the thought of anyone else, that’s how bad it is. You feel like such a sick fuck, but you don’t know what to do about it. The back of your throat feels bitter and your stomach turns.

Suddenly emotional and exhausted, you pull your knees to your chest and wrap your arms around them, burying your face in them and crying quietly. You haven’t cried since your dad left.

You pull yourself together about 10 minutes later, and then doze off into a light nap. It only lasts 20 minutes before you decide you better head back and apologize to Dirk. You were a bit of an ass to him.

At the door to the apartment you hesitate, your heart racing and your palms clammy. You figure you’ll just try to slip inside quietly and avoid an encounter for a few hours. You ease the door open and peek around.

Your heart stops.

Dirk is making out with someone. Someone who looks a hell of a lot like Jake. And holy shit the noises Dirk is making.

You can’t help it. You let out a sound that’s a lot like a choking cat.

Dirk instantly whips his head up and sees you, letting go of the guy, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth open. Emotions pass so quickly through his eyes you can’t read them. Safely behind your shades, you feel angry tears gather at the corners of your eyes. No fucking way were you crying again. Your hand tightens on the doorknob and then you turn around and walk back out, shutting the door behind you.

You slowly walk back outside and down an ally, pulling out your phone from your back pocket in a slight daze. At times like this you can only go to your best friend. You compose a text message for Rose, your fingers shaking so badly you have to take twice as long to write a short message.

_been a situation at my place. can i crash at yours tonight?_

You don’t have to wait very long for a response.

_You know you’re always welcome here. Do you feel compelled to divulge said situation?_

You’ll tell her when you get there. You send her a message saying so. She knows about your feelings. She’s the only one who does. You just can’t hide anything from her, and you have to trust someone with your emotional shit or you would explode. Fortunately she accepts you no matter what kind of shit you are.

You drag yourself the five blocks to her flat. She greets you at the door, a look of concern on her face.

“Tell me you have chocolate chip cookie-dough ice-cream and all of the Back to the Future films,” are the first words out of your mouth. She relaxes visibly.

“I see. It’s dealing with **that** situation. I was afraid it was something more ominous.” She steps aside to let you in.

You make it to her sofa before you collapse, burying your head under her piles of pillows. You feel the cushions sink as she sits beside you.

“Talk to me, Mr. Strider. Divulge your secrets. These ears are keen to listen to your sorrows.”

“You’re making fun of me.” You say, your voice muffled by the pillows.

“Just a little bit. You’re being rather pretentious.”

You tell her.

She sits quietly for a moment. “I think you’re still being dramatic. Your brother seems to have run across someone similar in appearance to Jake and thus old feelings were dredged up. I’m sure it will pass shortly, but of course that doesn’t promise that he’ll only look at you. You realize that because you completely obscure your feelings towards him he would have no idea that what he was doing would be damaging to you.”

“He knows it’s upsetting to me now.” You grouch.

She sighs and wraps an arm around your shoulder. “Are you always this whiny around everyone, or do you only grace me with this side of you.”

You drop your head to her shoulder. “Just you.” As of now you only trusted yourself to relax around her.

“I should be ever so privileged.” She says wryly. 

“About that ice-cream and movie…?”

She rolls her eyes. “You know I keep that stocked just for your emotional trauma. There’s a new tub in the back freezer. The movies are in the cabinet where they usually are.”

“Thanks Rose, you’re a dear.” You give her a peck on the cheek and before long you’re set for your pity marathon.

Five hours later you’re curled up contently on the sofa, your head pillowed in Rose’s lap as she knits and occasionally strokes your hair. She’s humming a song under her breath that you’re unfamiliar with, but it’s nice so you don’t say anything. Your ice-cream is empty and your movies are over and you let your eyes drift shut.

Your ringtone blares. You twitch in surprise and snatch it out of your back pocket. You see “Bro” on the caller ID and immediately hit ignore.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Rose asks quietly. “He’s probably worried.”

“Fuck him and his buck-toothed boys.” You mutter. Seconds later your phone vibrates for a text.

_You coming home? -Bro_

You sneer at the screen and put your phone away.

“If I may offer my advice,” Rose begins. “By determining to not respond you are not making the situation any better. You’re behavior is rather child-like and deplorable.”

You shrug awkwardly from your position. “Maybe if he’s worried enough he’ll actually care.”

She tapped you with a knitting needle. “Of course he cares about you, Dave.”

“He could show it.”

She sets her knitting down, her eyebrows furrowed. “You behave just as horribly. You could both do to show some decorum to the other.”

You’re silent at that, because in all honesty it’s true. You act like a brat more often than not, but you really don’t know how you **should** act considering your feelings.

Rose begins to knit again.

About an hour later you get another text.

_Please be home by the time I’m done working. I’m sorry you walked in on that._

Rose reads it over your shoulder. “He’s actually begging, and you don’t feel any pity at all? You’re a harsh man, Dave Strider.”

“I’ll go home when I feel like it. If it’s okay with you I’ll stay here, but I’ll go out a lot. If he comes looking for me you have to swear not to tell him that I’m hanging out here.” You knew she was probably the only person alive who could lie to Dirk and get away with it.

She kisses the top of your head. “If you honestly believe this is the right thing for you, then I’ll oblige.”

“Did I mention that I love you?” You mumble sleepily.

She hums and pets your hair.


End file.
